When Our Boyfriends Lose A Bet
by DreaminBoutYou
Summary: When Jerome challenges the girls to a basketball game, things don't go as planned! The guys never thought their girlfriends were that good. Maybe their even too good. Anything could happen when your boyfriend loses a bet...


**When our Boyfriends lose a bet**

**Hey guys! Here's the one-shot I promised! It just came to me one day:) Be warned, it's pretty long and random! **

**Also the couples are Fabina, Amfie, Patrome and M&M, and Joy is single. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

**Nina's POV**

It was just another regular, boring Saturday at Anubis House. Wait, what am I saying? It's never boring at Anubis House! Well, except when Sibuna agrees to take just one day off. Amber was sitting at her vanity curling her hair, while I was sitting on my bed listening to music. Just then, I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Amber said. It was Mara, Patricia, Joy and Jackie, Alfie's 13 year old sister. This term Jackie, and Fabian's little brother Danny, started the school. Danny roomed with Fabian and Mick, and Jackie roomed with Amber and I. And may I say, for a 7th grader, she was pretty amazing! She had been with Mara, who was helping her with geometry.

"Are you guys as bored as us?" I asked.

"Yes! There is absolutely nothing to do!" Mara exclaimed.

"So you all have nothing to do?" A voice said. It was Jerome. Not surprising. He was standing in the door frame, with Alfie right behind him.

"Why does it matter to you Jerome?" Jackie asked.

"Well, you see, us guys have a little _proposal_ for you girls." He said with a smirk.

" And what would that be?" Patricia asked, getting annoyed.

"A friendly game of basketball, outside-" Before Jerome could finish his sentence, Amber cut him off.

"Basketball? Are you kidding me? Absolutely not!"

"But It gets better. If we win, you girls have to do whatever we want for the rest of the day." Jerome finished.

"And if we win?" Joy asked.

"Well since we all know that won't happen with Little Miss Princess over there, but if it does, you get to make something up on your own." Jerome explained.

"Fine." I stated. Mara, Patricia, Joy, Jackie and Amber looked at me.

"It's a deal." And with that, I shook hands with Jerome and him and Alfie left our room.

"Why did you do that Nina? Are you crazy! Theres no way I-" I cut Amber off.

"I did that because they think we can't beat them. But I think we can." I said.

"And why do you think we can do that?" Amber asked. "They would have Mick, Mr. Sporty Pants, and then Jerome who's super tall."

"Well we would have Patricia who is super aggressive, Mara knows a lot about sports and when I was younger I was on a basketball team and I was always the lead scorer." I explained.

"And if we did win, what would the guys have to do for us?" Mara asked.

"I have the greatest idea of life!" Jackie exclaimed.

After she told us her idea, we exchanged some glances, and were all on bored.

"Wait," Joy said. "There are 6 girls, and 5 guys. Wouldn't someone have to sit out?"

We all looked at Amber.

"Fine with me! I will be a cheerleader! Oh this is the best idea ever! What should our team colors be? She I put my hair in a ponytail or pigtails? And how am I even going to do my makeup?" While Amber was rambling on about that, I texted Jerome.

"We're in."

**X**

**Xx**

**Xxx**

**Xxxx**

**Xxxxx**

**Xxxx**

**Xxx**

**Xx**

**X**

We were ready. We walked down the stairs in black shorts with a purple rim the said "LOVE PINK", hot pink tops with Hello Kitty on them, blue sneakers, our hair in ponytails with pink, purple and blue headbands.

Amber came down the stairs wearing a coral cheerleader uniform, her hair in a ponytail as well, purple pompoms and a hot pink and baby blue sparkly headband.

"Well it's about time!" Jerome said, as we walked into the common room. We rolled our eyes at that.

"Can we just go and get this over with? I want to win so we can prove to you guys that we're better at basket ball." Patricia said.

"And I want do our part of the deal!" Amber exclaimed.

"And what exactly is your deal?" Fabian asked.

"Oh that's a secret." I said, looking at Amber.

"Well, let's head over to the court shall we?" Jerome said.

**X**

**Xx**

**Xxx**

**Xxxx**

**Xxx**

**Xx**

**X**

Once we got to the court, us girls sat our stuff down on one side, while the guys did the same on their side. Trudy had happily agreed to come with us and keep score. Alfie had brought his huge stereo so we could listen to music while we played. One of my favorite songs, Stereo Hearts by Gym Class Heroes came on.

"Well, let's begin." Jerome smirked. Jackie guarded Danny, Patricia had Jerome, Mara had Mick, Joy had Alfie and I had Fabian.

Apparently, our name was The Cupcake Fairies. Amber thought of it. Why we let her come up with the name, I have no idea.

It was better than the boy's name, The Aliens. I'm 99.999% sure Alfie came up with that.

During the first half of the game, we weren't doing too well. The score was 10 to 22, and we had 10. We took a 10 minute break to get water and go to the bathroom. Amber was doing a great job cheering; she was super peppy and had a big smile on her face.

"We are getting schooled. Why did we do this?" Joy asked.

"All we need to do is come up with a strategy that can totally confuse the guys." Mara explained.

"What about Crocodile?" I suggested. They looked at me like I was mental.

"Crocodile? What's that?" Patricia asked.

"Four of us spread out on the free throw line, while one of us is standing under the hoop. Whoever is under the hoop will yell "Crocodile!" and slap the ball with their hand. The four of us on the free throw line will run to the ball, and when one of us is open, whoever is under the hoop will throw the ball to us, turn and shoot." I explained.

"OK, sounds easy enough." Jackie said.

We all agreed to do crocodile. We put our hands in, yelled "Cupcake Fairies" and started the second half, with "You Make Me feel… playing on the stereo.

**X**

**Xx**

**Xxx**

**Xx**

**X**

We had 40 seconds left until the game was over. The score was tied, 24 to 24. Running crocodile actually worked! The guys got so confused; Alfie and Fabian even ran into each other!

Amber was cheering her heart out, while I was sweating up a storm. It was so gross! Mara dribbled down our side of the court, keeping the ball out of reach from Mick.

30 seconds.

She passed the ball. Patricia caught it and turned to shoot. The ball hit the rim of the hoop. I was nervous. Joy got the rebound and made another shot. It as well hit the rim.

20 seconds.

Mara got the ball and made a shot. It hit the back bored. The ball went flying back at us and luckily, Jackie caught it and made a shot, but missed it. Fabian caught it and as he was dibbling back to their side, I knocked it right out of his hands. The ball went flying at Amber, who was standing on the court. She caught it.

5 seconds.

She threw the ball so hard, it was aimed right at me.

3 seconds.

I luckily caught it. I was so nervous, that I just threw the ball.

It went in. The ball went in the hoop and we got the point right as time ran out!

We were all so excited! We did it! After we scored, "I'm Sexy and I Know It" Our favorite song came on.

"Alright alright, so you win. What are you going to make us do? Take you shopping?" Jerome said sarcastically.

"No." Joy simply said.

"Take you to the movies?" Fabian asked.

"Much better than that." I said.

"Make us dance on the lunch tables in only our underwear to this song in front of the whole school?" Alfie asked.

"Oh we should have done that!" Jackie exclaimed. "But no." She said with a smile.

"Then what?" Mick asked getting annoyed with us.

**X**

**Xx**

**Xxx**

**Xx**

**X**

The whole walk back to Anubis House the guys were badgering us with questions asking what it was they had to do.

We walked them all the way up to mine and Amber's room and told them to sit in the beds. They did as they were told.

Amber walked to a corner in our room, and grabbed ALL of our makeup.

"What's Amber doing with that?" Fabian asked nervously.

"We're giving you guys a makeover." I said sweetly.

Their jaws dropped.

"Absolutely not! There is no way I am putting on a bunch of girly crap on my face!" Jerome exclaimed.

"Oh yes you are. You're the one who wanted to make the bet in the first place." Patricia said.

"And you guys lost." Joy said.

"And that's why you should never underestimate us." Jackie said.

The guys didn't say anything after that. They just sat there while we dolled them all up.

**X**

**Xx**

**Xxx**

**Xxxx**

**Xxxxx**

**Xxxx**

**Xxx**

**Xx**

**X**

Fabian looked gorgeous once I was done! Well, for a guy. He has bright red lipstick on, Purple and pink eye shadow, fake eyelashes, foundation, bronzer and blush! I even put glitter on him!

Jackie had done Danny, Amber did Alfie, Mara did Mick and Patricia and Joy did Jerome.

Alfie had hot pink eye shadow, purple lipstick, super pink blush, and glitter on.

Jerome had blue eye shadow, red lipstick, hot pink blush, bronzer and glitter.

Mick had pink eye shadow, blush, a little bronzer, foundation and bright pink lipstick.

Danny had purple eye shadow, pink lipstick, bronzer, blush and glitter.

It was a pretty awesome sight.

"Are you happy now? Can we take this off?" Danny asked.

"Nope!" Jackie said. The guys groaned. The only one who seemed to be enjoying himself was Alfie.

"Let's go show Trudy!" Joy suggested.

"That's a fantabulous idea Joy!" I said.

We walked the guys downstairs to find Trudy in the kitchen making cupcakes and brownies. Yummy!

"Oh!" Trudy exclaimed when she saw the guys. She immediately started laughing.

"You should take them out to town so they can show off their new look!" Trudy said to us.

The guys exchanged worried glances.

"That's not a bad idea." Jackie said, with a devious look on her face.

"Since you all thought we were just a bunch of girly girls who couldn't beat you at basketball, all eleven of us are going into town for the next few hours."

"We never underestimated you guys!" Danny said, referring to him and Fabian

"Yes Danny and I respect you for that but with only Jerome, Alfie and Mick, it just wouldn't be as funny!" Jackie said to him.

"Well if we are going into town let's go now!" Patricia said. So we went upstairs to get jackets and our purses. We even grabbed purses for the guys!

**X**

**Xx**

**Xxx**

**Xxxx**

**Xxx**

**Xx**

**X**

That was probably the best experience ever! Once we got into town, people were immediately staring. We even saw some people taking pictures! It was comedy gold!

"Alright, we've done everything you wanted us to do. Can we please take this stuff off now?" Jerome begged.

"No, I think we need to take pictures and put them all over Facebook and Twitter!" Joy said.

"We should even take a video for youtube!" Amber said.

So for the next 2 and a half hours we took pictures and videos, planning on hanging up some of the pictures around the house! I pulled Fabian aside for a minute, asking to take a special picture of the two of us for my Gran.

I got the picture, and texted it to my Gran.

"This is what happens when our boyfriends lose a bet;)"

**Phew! That took all day! Well, part of the day since I wasn't at home for most of it! I hope you guys like it! Review!**

**Xxx**

**~Emirox73**


End file.
